


That Which You Cannot Undo

by Asraella



Series: What You Made of Me [2]
Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22525819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asraella/pseuds/Asraella
Summary: Inspired By the Tumblr prompt:the wammy boys(besides beyond) turning evil for tragic reasons? I'd love you to try writing microfics of this! ^^
Series: What You Made of Me [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620757
Kudos: 11





	That Which You Cannot Undo

“Nathan River released from prison on technicality.” 

Near raises the remote and aims it at the screen, with a simple push of a button, he eliminates the image from the screen. He doesn’t need to rewind it. He doesn’t need to ever see it again. Every bit of it was burned into his mind. 

The coverage was all over the news, although all he needed was a tip from Gevanni that it had happened.

Near, a living apparition in grey and white tones, was now painted in black. 

“Rester?” Near summoned his handler. “Initiate the procedures I had you put into place in the event this day ever came.” His words, calm and focused as always, were now laden with a cold-bloodedness that neither man had ever witnessed before. 

“Near…are you sure?” Gevanni cautiously questioned him.

“Yes.”

Rester left and returned momentarily with a small treasure chest. It looked like nothing more than a child’s toy, a prop used when playing pirate.

But it was much more than that.

Rester hands it to Near. 

“Gevanni, the key please.” Without looking up from the locked box, Near holds up a hand and waits expectantly for his request to be fulfilled.

It was Gevanni’s turn to leave and return with the required object, dropping it into the young man’s hand.

Without hesitation, he unlocks the chest and removes a small piece of paper and a pen. It all looked so harmless unless you knew what it was.

“Near, are you absolutely certain? You cannot undo it once you write his name.”

“Yes, I’m certain.” Near scratches his father’s name onto the small and unassuming piece of paper. “Just like he couldn’t undo killing my mother.”


End file.
